You Don't Have to Be Alone
by Vampirepoptartz333
Summary: Lissa and Max were best friends since they were five. That all changed two years ago. Max is different, a troublemaker and very closed off. What happens when her best friend Fang starts dating the root of her problems? AND WHAT ACCIDENT CHANGED MAX FOREVER? Angst. FAX FAX FAX FAX! AH AU
1. I AM MAXIMUM RIDE I AM ALONE

FULL SUMMARY:

Lissa and Max were best friends since they were five. That all changed two years ago. Max is different, a troublemaker and very closed off. What happens when one of the only people she trusts since the accident starts dating the person that changed her life for the worse? NOTE: LISSA IS NOT A SLUT, at least not really. :D

**A/N: Hey! It's vampirepoptartz333 here! Don't you just love exclamation points? **

**Anyways read and review this story, and please tell me if you like it or not.**

**ON WITH THE ENTERTAINMENT!**

Max POV

_Cold… Cold. That's all I feel. Rain splatters around me as I huddle beneath the hollow log. I always went here when I was little, and here I am, back again. I close my eyes, and a silent tear slips out, leaving a trail of sadness on my frozen face. That's the last thing I felt before I blacked out._

Heat surged up my chest and I sat upright in bed. This happened every single day. I relive that memory, that unspeakable occurrence two years ago, everyday.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the mirror on my closet.

"You are kickass Maximum Ride. You are strong. You are powerful. You are not afraid." I said this to myself every morning. I am not insecure or anything, but I do my best to hide emotion. It keeps me from getting hurt.

I walk into my closet and pull on ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, a black and white striped camisole and a black leather jacket.

You are probably wondering who I am. And what happened. Or both. Well, it's a long story.

You'll learn. They all learn.

Walking into the kitchen, I smelled the one thing that could make me feel like…myself. COOKIES.

My mom, Valencia Martinez, was a vet at the animal clinic, and she always make sure we all had breakfast together. She was also very caring so in addition to my sister Ella and I, we have our Scottie Total, and Nudge.

Who is Nudge? You can't forget her. This mocha skinned girl can talk for hours. She's the motormouth. We adopted her when I was three.

She was also my best friend, well one of my friends. Not that I'm popular, it's just all of my friends are limited since the accident, and I trust them with everything.

Anyways, we were all sitting at the table, and the only sound was Nudge rambling about some pair of shoes she saw at the mall and Total eating eggs and bacon. Se, he only eats at the table, and hates dog food. Once he went hungry for a week when we made him eat dog food.

Ella was looking at some fashion magazine, trying to find something that fits her style. Her words, not mine. I cannot believe I am blood related to her.

I stayed silent. Total opened his mouth more than I did. Even with my family, I'm just alone. I have people who care about me, a few I can trust, and everything I need to be a social butterfly, but I'm alone.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Everyone was engrossed in conversations, so I answered the door. I already knew who it was.

Standing before me was my Flock. My friends. They went through everything with me, and even though I feel alone, I know I can trust them.

Angel Torez, 16 like me , tall, slender, and angelic. SHE looks innocent but she is a reincarnation of the devil. We are all troublemakers, sure, but she's the only one who never gets caught. Once, she got the strictest teacher in school to change her grade from a B to an A+.

Iggy Valant, 16, who has an eye for bombs. He is Angel's big brother, well step brother. He is, however, blind. It's sad really. And people stay away from him, even though he knew all of them before he got blinded by an explosion he concocted when he in 1st grade. 1st grade! You'd think he would stop being a pyro, but he's still the same old Iggy.

Gazzy Torez, 16, three minutes older the Angel, who is his twin. Also a pyro, Iggy and him are best friends and brothers.

Fang Wolfe. My best friend, my best guy friend. He's quieter than me, and wears all black. He's not emo though. My heart fluttered when he half smiled at me. It shouldn't have fluttered. Along with Ella and Nudge, these guys were the Flock.

Calling Ella and Nudge, I paraded out the door and everyone followed. You do not mess with Maximum Ride. Unless your name is Fang.

"Hey" I jumped six inches in the air.

"Fang, how do you do that?"

"It's a gift."

Rolling my eyes, I took this opportunity to grab my skateboard. I barely called out "Race you!" as I sped to school. I heard Fang catching up to me, and quickly maneuvered my board so that he would have to get off the sidewalk and on to the busy road to pass me.

By the time I reached the school, Fang was on the bench, sitting casually. Like he was there the whole time.

"How did you beat me?"

"I took the shortcut."

"That's off limits." I couldn't go there. That's where I went after the accident. That place brings bad memories.

"You never said anything about it." I sighed in defeat and he grinned. I heard a chorus of sighs behind me.

Turning around, I gave the fan girls my death glare. We're sophomores, but you'd think that after being here for two years people would stop gawking at Fang. Sure he had muscles, black hair that would cover his eyes, eyes so dark that they bore into your soul, perfect olive skin, and a smile that made your heart melt like chocolate in your mouth-woah woah hey! I did not just think that. Maximum Ride does not think like that.

The sun was shining brightly, and you could feel the breezy Connecticut air on your face. It was mid way through the years, and spring was coming up. I hate cold. No, I hate freezing to death.

The girls left quietly, but then a new adversity frowned upon us.

"Hello Fang, Maximum." It was her. Lissa, the root of all my problems. Fierce red hair, piercing green eyes, and an outgoing personality to match. I remember when we were little, and we used to do everything together. That all changed two years ago. We were best friends since kindergarten when we painted all the paper on the crayons green so it looked like someone stole all the other colors. Lissa was different. I was different. We all were different.

" Hey Lissa," Fang responded casually, noticing me tense up.

I couldn't help but notice how Lissa talked so animatedly with Fang. If I wasn't her old best friend, I would say she was flirting. But she's not flirting. She wants something. I came to a realization: She wanted him. That was why she did the what she did two years ago. Lissa abandoned our friendship because she thought I was a threat. Just because I became best friends with Fang that summer, she abandoned OUR FRIENDSHIP because she thought I liked him. Lissa had done these things before. You don't really notice until it happens to you.

When I look up, they were walking to their first class. Well, I thought, let's get this over with. Silently, I walked ten paces behind them, careful to look like I was walking to my locker, which is where they were going. Why? Because Lissa Selone's locker was right next to mine.

Nudge appeared by my side and I held my index finger to my lips. She nodded her head and we pushed forward to keep up with them. How Lissa managed to go so fast in heels is a mystery.

Time to find the answers that I never bothered to know.

**A/N: So do you like it? REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**I promise to explain the 'accident' in the next few chapters but try to guess it. It's actually not kidnapping, or fighting, or anything like that. But it has to do with truth or dare, whipped cream, freezing rain, and the summer before high school.**

**Till the next chapter…**

**VAMPIREPOPTARTZ333 **


	2. I AM MAXIMUM RIDE I AM BETRAYED

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Midnight-Rose4563 Thanks for being my first review!**

**Anyways I'm sorry for not updating so to make up for it I will give you faxness…but first (sigh) fangxlissaness…wait is that fissaness or langness –they both sound like a disease!**

**Also this story is in Max and Lissa's pov. AND FANG's too.**

**ON with the story…**

Max POV

My head hung low , shoulders rolled back, as I inched behind my current and former best friends.

Nudge was on my tail, blending into the crowded hallway naturally. Blindly, I reached for her and dragged her not five yards away from THEM. They didn't appear to notice- I mean it's not like they would anyway. No one ever notices. - But secretly, I hoped someone did.

Within hearing distance, I caught snippets of their conversation.

"That's really awesome. I didn't know they had a concert next week," Lissa flirted, twirling her hair. Her emerald green eyes lit up and she seemed engrossed in the conversation. Subconsciously, she pulled down her mini mini mini skirt and jutted her hips. She did this whenever she was nervous, even in first grade. Things were so much simpler back then. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and focused on the conversation being exchanged before my eyes.

"I have two tickets… would you like to go with me?" Fang asked, running a hand through his dark, silky, luscious hair- wait- focus. Silently I fumed. Nudge grabbed my arm and silently towed me away. That was my ticket. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa with a smug expression on her face. Despicable.

She winked at me, noticing me for the first time – before I was the one person she ALWAYS noticed. Then, as if to test me, she leaned in and kissed Fang on the lips. He didn't try and stop her. Fang just put his toned arms around my worst enemy and tilted his head- oblivious to the fact that I was coming towards them ready to punch their faces off.

Nudge, being the awesome friend she is, stomped on my foot with her six inch heels. I whimpered, and carefully regained my balance. Scowling, I took Nudge by the elbow and guided her to homeroom.

-Bubble Gum Chocolate Rainbows Time Skip-

Sitting in math class, I daydreamed as Mr. Muller droned on and on about triangles. Yes, triangles. See, he has a geometry hobby so each week, we have the pleasure of hearing him rant about a different shape. Last week it was a pentagon, this week is a triangle.

All around me, people were whispering, passing notes, and some were even making out. I think you know who. Sighing, I reminisced about the day Fang told me he would give me the ticket.

_It was Saturday night three weeks ago and Fang was over. The sky was littered with stars, and the moon was smiling down at us from above. We were on my balcony and eating pizza. _

" _Want to go to the Switchfoot concert with me?" Fang asked, biting on the crust of his pizza. He always ate that part first._

_ I nodded and lied back against the fold-out chair._

_He kept throwing pieces of pineapple at me and I was going to punch him when my chair wobbled, and I got hurled into Fang._

_ Before I knew what was happening, I was on his lap and his face was centimeters from mine. On impulse, I leaned in and kissed him. His warm lips against mine felt so right, and Fang soon broke from his stone-hard exterior and kissed me back. His hands crept up my waist and mine tangled in his hair. Tentatively, he bit my bottom lip and I gasped. Our tongues started to battle for dominance._

_ I would have won, but Mom came home and called my downstairs. Sheepishly, Fang muttered an excuse for having to go home, and I closed the door behind him. Breaking all my rules, I slumped down as I came to a realization: I kissed Fang. And I liked it._

_ Of course, the next day we both acted like it never happened. I never told anyone, and I never will._

The bells rang, sharp and clear as I rushed to my locker. My lips pulled into a taut line, I half ran home, ready to break down and cry. The reason? Fang and Lissa were swapping spit. They didn't even go on a date yet. They just made plans. Fang wasn't this type of guy. Or was he? I pulled my backpack higher on my shoulders and held my head up high. This wasn't me.

In my head, I chanted my mantra. I am beautiful. Nothing can hurt me. I am kickass Maximum Ride.

With my boost of confidence, I strolled past the two people who at some point or another I felt I could trust. I hoped I could still trust one of them. My heart fluttered and I sprinted home, making sure no one saw the silent tears threatening to pour down my face. Maximum Ride does not cry. Not for anyone, not for Fang. Oh how I wish that was true.

No one will know I will cry tonight. No one will know that the minute I get home, my tough exterior will crumble. No one will know I was crying over my best friend.

**Sorry it's really short, but I will make it up to you next chapter. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love,**

**VAMPIREPOPTARTZ333**


	3. I AM FANG WOLFE I AM CONFUSED

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I Haven't had a chance to go on fanfiction because of finals. TO make up for it, I am giving you a Fang chapter.**

**Some answers to some reviews:**

**kEePtHeHeAt: He still is, but he doesn't realize what he's doing to Max. Also he really likes Lissa and has wanted to ask her out for a while.**

**PeaceLoveMusic789: I DON'T WANT YOU TO! Actually I RE****ALLY WANT YOU To.**

**TrYNotToRUnAway: I' m Very Happy **

**LOL My caplock button won't turn off. Sadness.**

**Xxsammykeyesxx: Not telling you what happened-yet… and don't blame fang, he has a one track mind. about the concert thing i agree.**

**E.Z.0408: Yes, not telling, wait and see**

**SO LETS GET this show on the road!**

Fang POV

Confused. Rejected. Hopeless. Discouraged. This how Max describes herself.

Beautiful. Accepting. A beacon of light in a hopeless world. Full of courage. This how I describe Max.

I flopped on my black bed, putting my strong, lean hands behind my head. If anything, I am confused, rejected, hopeless, discouraged.

Confused because I had the girl of my dreams and Max refused to talk to me. Not just her. Everyone- even Nudge who never shuts up. Rejected because Max is pretending I don't exist. Hopeless because I feel like I have to chooses between Lissa and Max. Discouraged because they are both forcing me to choose.

It was always like this. When I first met them, Lissa was like a line leader, and Max quietly followed behind. But she was a leader. After the accident, she did as such. They grew apart. From friends to enemies just like that. Unfortunately, that was a traumatizing experience for Max, and Lissa doesn't see that.

Max is my best friend, my amigo, and I can't risk losing that. Lissa is the girls of my dreams, from the day she met me. I never had the courage to ask her out for fear of hurting Max. In that moment, I felt that it was now or never, so I asked Lissa to the concert. I don't regret it, but I hope Max will be okay with giving Lissa her ticket. I can't choose. Max has been by me forever- at a time I thought it could be more, but Max will never feel with me, the way I feel for her. She believes she's alone, and I can't change that. Lissa is like a bird, free to fly, yet she never will leave. Friendship is important, but isn't love more important? Moreover, do I love Lissa?

Max, I know I love. I don't know what kind of love, but I don't want to wait to find out. Lissa, she may not be forever-but she everything I want in a girl. Too bad Max is too.

No, I told myself, I don't love Max like that. Lissa captured my heart two years ago. I hope she doesn't let it go.

Suddenly, my decision became a whole lot easier.

Crap. I hope I won't regret this.

**Sure it's really short, but that's ok. I just wanted to make you not hate Fang. So….**

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**Also, since this worked last time….**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. I AM MAXIMUM RIDE I AM STRONG

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, ****and I promise not to do the whole review times a million thing again. I responded to most of the reviews and I apologize if I didn't respond to yours. This chapter is Max POV, and sadly has only one scene of FAXNESS…**

**Listen to Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift. It's perfect for this story. Courtesy of Maxridelover56.**

**LET THE CHAPTER Begin…**

Mac POV.

_Soft. Soft, slender lips, moving with mine. A strike of lightning. The evening had a perfect summer breeze. But all I could feel was cold. Eyes bore into my back as I separated from Dylan. Anxiously, I chewed on my lip. I just had my first kiss, but it was the fiery red head in front of me that caught my attention. Like a lost puppy, Dylan, whose lips were on mine just a minute before, slyly edged to the patio door and left me outside with my captor. _

_ My head hung low, and I stared at the floor. Lissa was my best friend, and I suppose she had a right to be mad, but it compromised my happiness. I didn't even see it at first. But just as a roll of thunder echoed above Lissa's covered patio, Lissa slapped her perfectly manicured hand hard across my cheek. _

_ Why? I didn't know. Dylan, Lissa's boyfriend of the week, was the first person to dump her. And for the first time in my life, I wished he wouldn't be the last._

_ The red, stinging feeling in my cheek did not subside as I dragged myself into the cold, freezing rain._

With a jolt, I sat up in bed. I wanted nothing more in my life than to be rid of these nightmares. But they wouldn't. My nightmares were also my realities. Patches of cold, dried tears littered my face. I went to my mirror and did the rituals that I started after the fateful accident.

Fate is cruel- and I can't change that.

With a deep, drawn breath, I willed myself not to reminisce about my past. My subconscious did that more than enough.

I am Maximum Ride. I am strong. I am Beautiful. I don't need anyone- no matter how much I feel alone.

*******************************MAXIMUM TIME SKIP************************************

Going to school was almost unbearable. But I am strong. I put my chin up high, and tried to be the bigger person. Hard to do that when the two people who USED to be my everything were discussing the concert in front of my face.

Biting my lip, I ignored them and proceeded to open my locker. It was just peachy until Lissa, obviously realizing my presence, grabbed Fang and initiated a game of tonsil hockey.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. I don't know why. I don't know how. But anger boiled inside me.

In a perfect world: I punched both betrayers in the face. Like the good friend she is, Nudge appeared out of thin air and dragged me away to Taylor Lautner.

In a messed up, shitty world that I unfortunately live in: My nostrils flared as I shut my locker. With a guff, I sped off to homeroom.

When I glanced back, Lissa smirked, begging me to come and dare to lay a finger on her. Did I regret to mention her father was on the board of education? Well, she basically can weasel her way out of anything. Sucks for me. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Emotion is an enigma to me. I feel it, in my heart, mind, and soul. I wish I couldn't if I had the choice. It may sound savage, barbaric, and a deprivation, but if everyone went through what I did, they wouldn't want them either.

My mother once told me that life was an emotional rollercoaster. It sounded exciting, but I'd rather have a monotone kiddie ride that just goes straight. It saves me from pain. The pain of losing two best friends. The pain of the accident. Most of all, the pain of having everything in my reach, only to have fate take it away from me is too much.

Without emotions, would I still be so alone? My will power is strong. My heart is not.

****************************Maximum time Skip*****************************************

The wind howled around the school. I guess the weather changed to match my crappy move. I barely noticed I was barreling through the hall until I dropped all my books.

Frustrated, I sank to my knees as an arm reached to help me. Fang. Content with ignoring him, I pretended he wasn't there. Our hands touched when I grabbed my pencil case and I stared into his eyes. Mistake Number 1. My mind refused to forgive him, but my heart ached with pain for he will always have a place in my heart. I might have even loved him once. And not like a brother. But you can't expect anything form anyone. They won't reciprocate. And all you will have left is disappointment.

Fang broke the awkward silence that was new to our relationship. "I'm sorry."

Maximum Ride is strong. She doesn't need anyone.

There are not enough I'm Sorry's in the world to forgive him for his crimes.

I may be alone, but I will always stay strong…

**A/N: I know it's really short. I know that was not exactly Faxness. I know you guys all hate Fang.**

**That will change soon. Remember, review! It's a faxness story, not a fangxlissa story.**

My


	5. I AM LISSA SELONE I AM POWERFUL

**A/N: Well, I just want to say thanks for all the reviews, and I totally understand the hate for Fang- even I hate him a little bit, but by the end let me know if I changed your opinion. I responded to most of the reviews, but if I didn't, blame my short term memory and laziness. **

**SO I HAVE BEEN THINKING. AND Most people know to be afraid when that happens.**

**I know you hate Lissa a lot – you're reviews prove it, but I wanted you guys to see her point of view. Her feelings are the cause of Max's misery. Won't you care to know what they are?**

******I really hope that you guys don't like not read the chapter just because it's Lissa's point of view. It gives you clues about the accident. **

Lissa POV

_The cold, distinguished ting of the doorbell echoed through the Selone Estate. I puckered my lips and strutted to the door. What awaited me was an experience I prefer to forget. Standing on my front porch was a police officer. A freaking police officer. My 8__th__ grade self was used to charming herself out of disastrous situations._

_ "You're Lissa Selone?" The old police officer asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, batting my eyelashes. _

_ "Do you know a Maximum Ride?" _

_ I bit my lip, a smirk playing on my lips. Instead of giving my usual badass comeback, I flipped my hair and nodded._

_ "Was she here prior to midnight?"_

_Dang. Maybe I couldn't charm my way out of this one. Rolling my eyes, I nodded._

_ He opened his mouth to say something, but Daddy appeared behind me. He gestured for me to leave, and inconspicuously handed the officer something that looked like a hundred dollar bill._

That night was one of the hardest nights of my life. I lost Max, my best friend. She deserved it; at least that's what I think. Who comes to their friend's sleepover when days before said friend saw them kiss said friend's ex? Really, Max was crossing her limits.

She knew what I could do. She has seen it. From Lucy Chizcouski in 1st grade to Lulu Jamison in 6th, I have abandoned the many friends. Sometimes I don't want to. But I have to.

To me, friendship is built from secrets. Power is built from lies.

Sure, there's strength in numbers. But if you have power, friends will follow.

Max-she was a threat. She knew my strengths. She knew my weaknesses. But most of all, she had everything I abandoned. Sure, we both had friends, family, strength, leadership. But Max's was natural. She didn't have to lie. She didn't have to do anything. I peeled off friends as I deemed them fit. Max kept them and grew with it.

We may have the same qualities, but we acquired it differently. Max doesn't even realize what she has, how much I envy it. I played that to my advantage, but Max did realize it. And I lost her.

There is no rose without a thorn. Well, I have more than enough thorns. Jealousy, Dishonesty, Untrustworthiness.

Max has thorns too. Pessimism, ignorance, and most of all her ridiculous idea that she is alone.

For every petal that falls, I replace it with a new one. For every petal that falls, Max fixes back into place.

She may not know it, but she took everything from me. My life- in comparison to hers- is no walk in the park.

But I will never forgive her. She took Fang.

Back then, I was pretty. I was smart. I was a leader. I thought of Max as not as pretty, not very smart, a follower. But she wasn't. She was beautiful, intelligent, a born leader.

Fang, he saw inside us. Inside Max was a kind-hearted girl who was amazingly herself, despite the fact that I put her down and ridiculed every action she chose to do. Inside me was a power-hungry monster who made herself feel better by making others feel worse.

He chose her friendship for my love. It was like tearing my heart out. No one rejected me. I was in charge. I started trends, was the first girl in my class to get their first kiss. I was not some random girl anyone could just say no too. I was scared, egoistic, and anything but innocent. My intentions benefited me, and only harmed others.

Here I am, three years later, still with a large chuck of ego and aching for revenge. Max loves Fang. Fang loves Max. They just don't know it. And I will make sure they NEVER do.

An alliance with a powerful person is never safe. Max is a leader, but she doesn't have power. I do. You'd think Fang would understand that already. But the heart wants what the heart wants. And lucky for me, his heart is torn between his dream girl and his best friend. You are always vulnerable when you haven't made a decision. I plan to take full advantage of that.

Max underestimates her power and overestimates mine. Unknown to her is that Fang's heart will never be in my power, it is forever hers.

Fang thinks he loves me. I know I don't love him. In our reality, I'd rather have Max heartbroken then me without an advantage.

It's cruel, but it's life. What a man's mind can create, a man's character can control. All I can do is hope that Fang's ignorance can be in my control.

For me, problems are just opportunities with thorns in them. Max doesn't get problems. She gets disasters. And not even she can pick out all the thorns.

If there was one thing in my life I would change its Max. That whole accident is my fault. Greediness and power made me pay a high price.

I remember that since the beginning of time people attempt to instill this message in others: Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge.

I have had my anger concealed for two years. Now my only remaining option is revenge.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This was not so you could like her or understand her. Its sole purpose was to make you guys see what she feels and why she is doing what she is doing. Honestly, this chapter will most likely make you hate her more.**

**REVIEW! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! I WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T! well, actually nothing would happen, its just I really want you to review :) **

**And I have been updating this story sporadically. Sorry about that. I promise you can expect updates at least once a week until the end of summer. I will probably update on Wednesdays or Tuesdays. But a lot of times I will just update more than that and unfortunately that is going to be sporadically.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER…**

**Also I'm not sure if I am going to do next chapter as Max's POV or FANG POV, so could you let me know?**

**LOTS O' LOVE,**

**VAMPIREPOPTARTZ333**


	6. I AM FANG WOLFE I AM CONFLICTED

**A/N: I AM SOOO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH FOR LIKE A MONTH! FORGIVE MY ONE TRACK MIND, MY INSANE COMPUTER, AND MY KNACK FOR Overthinking.**

**You are allowed to strangle me if you hated that I didn't update for so long.**

**I answered most reviews but to some of the 'guest' ones:  
The one that rambled like Nudge: I love that you are so confident and reviewed, even though it had nothing to do with the story. Your review made my day.**

**Max and Dylan person: In the grand scheme of things, Dylan isn't around. Sorry. He's in the story, but in the past. REMEMBEr THE FLASHBACK? Sam, well I am trying to keep him out- he is the past also. SO for now, Max will remain single. If her heart belongs to someone else, how can she be with another? But starting next chapter, she will not be AS mopey.**

**JacMAxKAtniss: Is it that obvious? Yes, I was trying to be like Dr. Doofenshmirtz and have Perry the platypus foil it. But Max and Fang didn't hear it, so I can be that over explainy.**

**The rest I'm too lazy to answer, or cannot due to the fact they say stuff like 'UPDATE'.**

**-Fang POV WON-**

FANG POV  
_Claustrophobic. Air sucked through the pipes as I edged my way around the graveyard. The cold frosty air splinted my calloused hands as I crawled through the rubble of the wreckage. My heart pounded in my ears as the frozen rain started pouring on me. My eyes were blinded by the flash of lightening, and I fought unconsciousness as I searched for her._

The rough sound of heavy footsteps woke me from my daydream. More like day nightmare. I heard the distinct sound of a school bell as I walked to my motorcycle. Since I started going out with Lissa, I wasn't welcome to walk with the gang. They all sided with Max- always. Angel, Ella, Nudge I understand. Iggy and Gazzy, I feel hurt. But Iggy knows something I don't, and Gazzy follows his brother everywhere.

The wretched smell of vanilla perfume filled the air as someone crawled behind me and whispered in my ear, "Go."

I smirked, then promptly took off. Lissa, was Lissa. Sure, she smelled like the inside of Macy's and repeatedly showed PDA, but she was there. And Max wasn't.

But she is. She always will be, even though right now, you aren't there for her. I shook that thought out of my head. Everytime I tried to apologize, she blew me off.

Unanswered anger coursed through my veins as Lissa hung onto my corded muscles. Wordlessly, she led me to her house, which was always empty. To be all alone in such an estate, must be …lonely.

As if her life depended on it, she started kissing me, with deep emotion, Except, I didn't think it was love. It was fury. Unconditional fury. My mind wandered to a time where Lissa did this with everyone- like they were all toys, and they were all hers. Disposable. My heart ached at the thought. But she did like me. She wouldn't act this way if she didn't.

Her hands started tracing the remains of scars on my arms. She traced over my one and only tattoo on my bicep. It said Fire in flaming green letters. Max and I dared each other to get one, and she knew I disliked green so… Absentmindedly, I noticed Lissa's eyes were green. They looked power hungry, not affectionate. Max didn't look at me like that. She had excitement and elation in her eyes. Lissa trailed her hands over my abs and I sucked in a breath. She touched a scar that looked like a slice of an apple. I remember when I got it. When I was saving Max two years ago. Events started creeping through my mind. Like a tunnel of information. I couldn't take it.

Exasperated, I broke the heated kiss and murmured an excuse about having to go pick up Gazzy from somewhere. It wasn't a lie. I usually picked him up with my motorcycle when Gazzy had a club because I was the only one who could drive, but now Iggy got his license and I got unemployed.

I went there. To my park, our park. Where it all started. I had to think.

MAX.

MaX. WAS…

Max was MY FRIEND. I KNOW THAT.

A SISTER? Not like Angel or Ella.

Something more? That was the golden riddle wasn't it?

Some things are better left unanswered. Was this one of them?

No matter what, I knew what I had to do. I have to apologize.

-lalalala TURBO TIME PUDDING SKIP-

Impossible. She's being impossible. Her soft voice echoed in my head. When I reachd Max's house, Ella opened the door and said that until I sorted my feelings out, I was in no position to apologize.

Dejected, I ended up again lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling like the answer would just fall from the sky.

Max was me. My laugh, my smile, my life. It all had do with Max. AS A BEST FRIEND.

Lissa…she's all mine. In my grasp. I don't pine over things, but if I did it would be about her. An image of her dark green eyes flooded my blurry vision. At first, I thought it was lust, but over what. Surely not over me. It can't be if she so much did not bat an eyelash when I abruptly left. If anything, she closed the door on my face. What if it was control? Power? NO. That's not it. Lissa, Lissa is a genuine person with a true heart. I'm being unfaithful to her by creating such preposterous ideas.

Wait to go Fang, I thought to myself. You get the girl and now you think she is using you. If anything, you should trust yourself that you aren't using HER.

I internally battled with myself until my arguments got extremely feeble, I collapsed in exhaustion and confusion. The lasting image in my sleep induced head was the dark jade green, almost black, of Lissa's eyes today.

**A/N: Short? Yes. Want to kill me? Probably. New chapter will be up tomorrow to make up for lost time. It's going to be Max POV, but what I want to know form you guys is if you want Fang to be a moron for two more chapters or five.**

**REVIEW! If you value my sanity, which I probably lack a lot of, REVIEW!**


	7. I AM MAXIMUM RIDE I AM BACK

**A/N: HEY PEOPLES! **

**So here's another chapter- Max POV this time. **

**Fang is going to be clueless for about 2 or 3 chapters.**

**Now I am getting a lot of questions about the accident and confusion and all, and I am going to say this once: It will all be answered soon. Each confusing event is like a piece to the puzzle. In the end, all confusion will be evaporated.**

* * *

Max POV

_Adrenaline coursed through my veins like lava erupting from a volcano. I had to move, had to keep running away from it all. But all paths have to end somewhere. I wouldn't let myself reach my end, not today. In the distance, I heard laughter lingering with the harsh wind. The thick underbrush tickled my bare legs as my deep brown eyes darkened with the fatigue and frostbite threatening to dawn on my venerable body. I snuggled into my thin jacket as I tried to get away. Except there will never be an escape. Her taunts follow me everywhere, her emerald eyes clouding over with power as she watches my feeble attempts to change my carved path of doom. Ten years of failing to be myself, of following Lissa like an indentured servant, of having my efforts of reconciliation with anyone smashed with her power, would never go away. Her slaps sting, but her words kill. And if I am true to myself, my options are dwindled down to running. Outrunning her monster of a personality will be near impossible, but if she truly cared, she would have followed me, instead of stabbing me in the back, again. But I swore to myself, it would be the last. I never thought the bonds of our friendship would result in this catastrophic mess. But in the freezing rain, I realize I have nowhere to turn. For the first time in my life, I am alone._

My heart leapt out of my chest as reality crashed through me. The worst of my never-ending nightmares were their truth, and the icy truth hurts more than the worst lie.

But I've changed, and the feeble girl who ran from her problems disappeared. I am strong, and nothing, not Fang, nor Lissa, nor even reality, can change my perception.

Over these past few days, I learned: I have trouble coping with life; I can't solve anything if I run from my problems; and Fang is being a complete idiot.

With that in mind, I walked into what could possibly be a social death trap.

* * *

High School is hard enough, but with a mortal enemy who is the Queen Bee it is, to be blunt, a living hell. Still, I walked with confidence, trying to clear my head while watching the faces of those who betrayed me. everyone ,mostly everyone, was scared of me. The thought itself was ridiculous. I suppose I misinterpreted fear for respect, but now, if anything it was most definitely fear.

Nudge vanished into a corridor with Ella, and Iggy and Gazzy were going to try to set stink bombs in Fang's lockers. They understood, somewhat. But with the whole student body leering at me, I almost wished Angel was by my side, except she was home with the flu. So again, I was alone. It happened often, without Fang there was a shallow emptiness that just wouldn't get filled. It wasn't for any reason I could understand, it just felt incomplete, like a piece missing from a puzzle. But it wasn't love. And even if it was (and I not sure if it is), sometimes love is not enough. Like mom said, pining over someone who does not wish to be yours is setting you up for misery and disappointment.

A smirk was plastered to my face. Smiling just wasn't easy anymore. I needed a distraction, something that will clear my head.

Lissa walked through the courtyard, her vibrant red hair splaying out in the breeze. Perfect. It's been a while since I was in the principal's office. Contemplating the bane of your existence does have its disadvantages.

My smile- yes beating someone up, an enemy especially, can make me smile- radiated through the reception area as I gave the receptionist a curt nod.

Ella, upon hearing of my um… destruction, commented that I "got my mojo back."

Anxiously, I bit my lip, waiting for Lissa to come out of the office. They won't hear my side of the story- not when the student council president has been attacked.

As if on cue, Lissa sauntered back to class, a smug expression etched on her extremely bruised face. This was normal. So when I got a slip saying I had detention for the afternoon, I wasn't surprised.

* * *

I expect many things. I expected Lissa and my friendship to end. I expected Ella to try out for debate team last year. I expected Nudge to bounce from boy to boy like the boy crazy teenager she is. I expected Angel to be the only person in our group to never have been suspended (except Ella, but she usually doesn't do stuff like that). I expect Gazzy and Iggy to spend their free time in the chemistry lab. I DID NOT expect to see Undesirable No. 2 in detention.

Oh, the irony. We were there. No one else was. All alone- the teacher left saying she has better things to do then watch us, so she's outside watched soap operas on her iPhone. At this point, I hoped anyone would walk into that door, just so I didn't have to talk to Fang.

He broke the tension in the air with his velvety voice, "I heard you got into a fight with Lissa." The sharpest knife could not cut the thick tension in the air.

I was prepared for a witty comeback, but he just continued. "I got blamed for that stink bomb. Tell Iggy and Gazzy it was some of their best work."

He ran his hand through the thick fringe covering his dark eyes. The world stopped as he took a deep breath, and he inched closer. My mind was on overload. He was right there, not one stride away. My body reacted before my mind did. I closed the gap and molded my lips into his. In the second it took him to kiss me back, I processed what was happening. My eyes widened and I pulled away, already halfway out the door.

Life's a double edged sword, and I really hoped this wouldn't come back to bite me in the butt.

* * *

**A/N: So review? Please if you guys love me, please?**

**So just wanted to point out there hasn't been any Eggy or Nazzy in this story, and I am pretty sure I am going to change the summary about that, because I want to keep this about only Max and Fang (and Lissa). What do you guys think/ want? Keep in mind, other romances mean Fang is clueless longer. I personally prefer writing Fax in this story, since I write enough Eggy in my other story, but either way it won't be more than Max POV with Nudge or Ella screaming about how awesome their dates went. I am most likely going to do Max finding out about each couple and wishing she had that with Fang, but I can do more if you want me to. Also, I want your constructive criticism. P.S. I know I can't spell.**

**REVIEW! I want 100 reviews. Like really badly.**

**NEXT CHAPTER is LISSA POV. I grant you guys permission to rant.**


	8. I AM LISSA SELONE I AM VENGEFUL

**A/N: Bonjour! I am in a particularly jumpy mood so this chapter might be short.**

**The reason is that I just finished NEVERMORE. AND I think I went on an emotional rollercoaster (corny isn't it?)**

**So I need to fangirl about that book, and most of my friends don't read the Maximum Ride series. So PM me if you also need to rant about possibly the BEST MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK I HAVE EVER READ. **

**A lot of people already read the book, but I just got that book from Target yesterday. Actually I was going to update yesterday, but that book is so damn fascinating.**

**I also find it annoying that the Maximum Ride series is one of the best series out there, but since it isn't as well-known as other series (like Hunger Games and Twilight which I love too), they didn't make a movie out of it. Not that I think they could make an accurate portrayal of the book, but it is the principle of the thing. **

**I SERIOUSLY FEEL LIKE RANTING ABOUT THE BOOK THIS SECOND, BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVN'T READ IT. **

**Many people are looking for the complete accident, and just to let you know, that is what the second to last chapter will be.**

**Now this chapter is Lissa POV, and it isn't nessesary exactly, but I still think you guys should know how the cold hearted monster feels (you know, if she can feel).**

**There are a lot of fragments and stuff in here, and I am too lazy to fix them because they kind of sound better they are so please forgive me. **

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I allot you to ignore my random fangirling.**

Lissa POV

_ My half lidded eyes fluttered over my emerald green orbs, as I softly padded down the spiral staircase. The cold stone on my bare feet seemed even colder than my hardening heart. My red hair fell over my eyes, obscuring the dark circles that were a result of a virtually sleepless night._

_Every now and again, when my thoughts weren't muddled with emotions ranging from depression to hatred to resentment, I would drift into a dreamless sleep only to be woken by fear of two improbable things: my unfeeling heart, and Max. Both stupid, both caused by my actions. _

_This time I was woken by the sound of a doorbell. At 4 AM, only one person would be here during the aftermath of the fight. He didn't fully understand what happened, I barely did. But that wasn't his concern. I opened the door, and covered in blood and grime was none other than Fang Wolfe. He gave me a curt nod, and I longed for it to be yesterday morning, where he would give me a hug, hold my hand for a few seconds. My heart may be cold, but it would take years to be void of emotion._

"_I found her." _

_Three words were all it took to make my bones chill. I knew they would find her, but some small part of me hoped she would never be found, and that thought brought guilt to the wagonload of overpowering emotions boiling through me. _

_The way he looked at me was enough to make my blood run cold. He was studying me. He didn't know anything except what he saw with his eyes, and even then it was hard to believe. He didn't think it was my fault, but he was desperate to find something to hold accountable for last nights' events._

_He would always look at me like I was his friend, like I was a roman goddess. But that flash of personality that sparked his love was gone, and it was never coming back._

"_They said she was going to be in the hospital for a few weeks, but she is still in a coma. We don't know if she will even wake up." He choked up at the last part. That was the moment I was absolutely positive that he loved Max._

My petite hands curled into thin fists as I awoke for the third time that night. I had a conscience. But the damn thing chose to tell me through insomnia and self-loathing. Maybe than was why I never listened.

It was true now more than ever, that Fang was coming out of his clouded jumbled thoughts and realizing I didn't love. In fact to be truthful (and that is rare), I didn't feel anything. Lust maybe, but, no emotion. Although now that I think about it, I haven't felt any positive emotion for months. I felt no sorrow, no pain. I felt happy, but always for a sinister reason. I felt greed, hate, lust, anguish. But not love. Never love.

As my window of opportunity was closing, Max's was opening, and she didn't realize.

Two years ago I would not have thought Maximum Ride had anything but worthless emotions. Today I rival her. But soon, very soon, there won't be two of us. There will only be one.

-Nevermore IS AWESOME-

Repulsive. That was what kissing Fang was like. He was an excellent kisser, one of the best if I had to say. But guilt would boil in my stomach every time I so much as held his hand. For years I hardened my heart, but guilt never went away. I only knew one thing, and that was if my heart was not devoid of emotions in two weeks, exacting my revenge would be a pain in my ass.

With that in mind, I knew I had to practice. So defiantly, I grabbed Fang who was walking to class after he kissed goodbye after lunch and started testing myself. Hand holding, no guilt. Hugging, a little guilt. Him kissing my cheek or caressing my face, more guilt. Making out with him in front of Max's awestruck face, a truckload of guilt.

How do I get rid of that in two weeks? I harden my heart the only way I know how- gaining power.

**A/N: I know it's really short, and you probably want to kill me, but this is for your entertainment pleasure, and the event we all want to see is coming next chapterish. **

**Now I will advance warn you. The next two chapters are the same thing, but with Fang POV and Max POV. Fang's is up first. **

**Question: Give me three words to describe Lissa, ones for Max to say and Fang to think after he stops being an idiot. I will choose my favorites and it could end up in the next two chapters. **

**Adios amigos. **

**(I am not French or Spanish I am just really weird) **

**Sorry for the really long Author's notes too.**


	9. I AM FANG WOLFE I AM IN LOVE

**A/N: I feel bad. Like really guilty. I had this chapter written for 48 hours and I didn't get a chance to update. So I reedited this and made it longer to make you guys happy. **

**This is my new favorite emoticon: -_- I don't know why, but it makes me laugh. (Psycho author alert)**

**I am getting really excited. THIS IS IT. The chapter you've been waiting for.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the person who will get me my 100****th**** review. They will get a virtual hug, a shout out, and I will tell you of the future (hint hint future prank)**

**If that's not incentive, I don't know what is.**

**I LOOVE YOU ALL. Too bad Fang hates me right now…**

**Fang: Why do you always make me get hurt?**

**ME: No I don't. Can you take your shirt off and pose like Jacob Black?**

**Fang: You realize I'm a figment of your imagination. **

**That's when I vowed never to do that again.**

**HONESTLY I AM REALLY AGGRAVATED BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER JUST RIGHT. I REWROTE IT A FEW TIMES, AND I REALLY WANTED IT TO BE PERFECT.**  
FANG POV

_ Three rings. Three shrill rings. Screaming, kicking, noise. I couldn't get there fast enough. I jumped. It was the only thing I knew how. No second thoughts, no hesitations. It was a windy night, the cold stinging my cheeks as I jumped front my balcony to Max's. The door was locked. She was alone. She was alone and I couldn't help her. I kicked the door in fury and it splintered, allowing me to access Max's room. She was thrashing. Her throaty screams like fire in my ear. Tears slipped down her red cheeks as she started swearing like a sailor._

_ Her soft, small hands violently hit everything in sight, as if she was fending someone off. My teeth gritted as she let out another scream. Eventually, I just put her in my arms and murmured soothing words in her ear._

_ Nightmares plagued her dreams every night, like some terrible ghost who insisted on haunted her. Every day, it just gets worse. Nothing can help her, and no one will. I sit with her, every night. It breaks my heart to see her like this. But she doesn't talk about what happened, and I don't have the courage to ask. She was broken. From the inside. Irreparable. That's what the therapist said. All I could do was wait. He predicted that she would be fine in a month or two after. But I think she will always have a piece of her that's broken. Incomplete. And no matter what I try, right now, I can't fix it. _

My heart constricted in my chest. Every time my mind is idle, it wanders to Max. Like she is some magnet, a magnet of the past and present. I remember, how she acts strong, and then she falls asleep and wakes up with unwanted reminders of the past. She tries to hide it, but sometimes you can see that bit of hurt and betrayal in her eyes, like how some would feel remorse.

Her mind was like a broken record, it always showed her fears and her troubled past every night. As if living it once wasn't enough. It was sickening to watch her look so vulnerable. Because Maximum Ride was not frail or fragile. She was strong, and feeling weak and helpless was her own personal torture.

She closes off all her emotions, but if you get past that stony exterior, there's a strong fighter who fiercely protects everyone she cares about, regardless of the fact that she is simultaneously setting herself up in the line of fire. The flock and I are the only ones who can make that exterior crumble within seconds. I have a stony exterior, too. But only Max could ever truly break it.

I should be there to comfort her, to make her smile. But when you can't understand yourself, how can you help another?

The concert was tomorrow. I should stop thinking about Max and focus on Lissa. But every time look at Lissa I see her cold eyes and artificial resolve. I don't love her, I realized. And she doesn't love me. But she's here. Max is gone. Except that she is here, I'm just too stupid to realize it.

I remembered the kiss in detention. It was like fireworks erupting around us. When I kissed Lissa, I felt nothing, nothing that mattered. Suddenly, I remembered Lissa's lust covered eyes. I saw her barking orders to me; I thought she was having a bad day. I saw her fake smile, I thought she was hurt. But now I know. She loves power. She wants control. She never loved me, she toyed with my feelings. She was always a power hungry, egoistic monster, and she always will be.

I never loved her, I realized. I loved _being _with her. I loved having someone so beautiful and strong by my side. But she was never by my side. Max was. And I was too dumb to realize it.

Her smile, the way she always has a comeback, the way she acts, the way her milk chocolate eyes light up every time I smile. The way she accepts others and trusts them, how she always sees the best in people (except Lissa). She's different, unique.

I love her. Crap. I'm in love with my best friend.

And I broke her heart a million times over. I'm an idiot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Like so many times before, I jumped to her balcony. It was almost 2nd nature. With a flourish, I was in her room. It was like Nudge's room threw up in here and Ella's decided to visit. Fashion magazines littered the floor, and makeup was everywhere. I saw a crumpled picture of Max and me on the floor, and my heart ached. Then there was Max, in sweats and a t-shirt, looking the most beautiful I had ever seen her. She had been on her bed, staring at the ceiling as if it could answer all her problems. I chuckled softly at her antics. Noticing my presence, she stood up, and had a menacing look on her face. My smile just widened, and she crossed her arms over her chest subconsciously. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

Gathering my courage, I leaned in and kissed her. She tried to protest, but my lips covered her words. Sparks tingled between each other like electricity, and my heart swelled in my chest. It was short, but passionate, and I poured my emotions into it. Her eyes closed and I stared. How could I not have realized this before? This was so right, so perfect, that dating someone else just seemed wrong.

I broke the kiss, and grabbed her chin with as much gentleness as I could muster. "I love you."

Max's gorgeous brown eyes flickered with emotion, and then without warning, her clenched fist snapped forward, and the world went black.

**Romantic, huh? You can murder me now. But did you really believe that Max would just accept him like that? I mean, in the words of Harry Potter, Fang was being "right fouled git." I was looking forward to a prank war hello! Now I will probably have the next chapter up soon, because I have been itching to write this scene in Max POV for a long time. **

**RANTS ARE WELCOME. And for the sake of random questions, is anyone here a SWIFTIE? If so did you hear her new song? I AM IN LOVE. (Even though it is completely pop and does not have the in depth meaning it usually does)**

**TA-TA for NOW Kiddies (I DON'T KNOW WHY I SAID TH****AT),**

**VAMPIREPOPTARTZ333**


	10. I AM MAXIMUM RIDE I AM UNFORGIVING

**A/N: Later than I was going to update? Yes. Defense: I WAS MAKING IT PERFECT. And you know, watching Pretty Little Liars and Glee all day since Saturday. Speaking of which, if anyone watches PLL, can you believe Toby is part of TEAM A? This is the reason all teenage girls have trust problems.**

**And if anyone reads Harry Potter fanfiction, I was reading After the End by Sugar Quill. (It's legendary)**

**SO MAX POV! Before during and after the CONFESSION! **

**People were wondering why she punched him, but did you really think that she would just accept him? Plus I've been itching to make that happen for like 4 chapters now.**

**AND THIS IS INSANELY LONG SO I SHOULDN'T HEAR TOO MANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT IT BEING A WEEK SINCE I UPDATED.**

**Thanks to Gremlin-Rayne for being my 100****th**** review. As HeadOverHeelsInHate told me, it is only fair for all of you to get the bonus, so my present to all of you is this chapter, which I spent over five hours of my day perfecting.**

Max POV

_Dry tears streaked my raw face. My chocolate brown eyes felt stale and burnt, as though someone threw a bottle of soap in them. I blinked fervently , the harsh cold doing nothing to help my rapidly decreasing eyesight. It was almost as if it was recompense for staying with Lissa and trusting her. My mind attempted to dissuade my body from continuing, but my heart refused to give up now. I did not know if I would be on the verge of my last breath or my new beginning._

_ My body. Tense, wounded, broken. Shivering, blinking, waiting. And the world consumed my hope and brought my hell bound fears into my vision._

_ I had only two statements that I could desperately cling onto. 1) Trusting someone may be the worst crime a person could commit. 2) If you put all your faith in one person, you are destined to be disappointed. _

_I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE…_

_ But as I sat in the freezing rain, the bitter taste of my own blood in my mouth, I only wished for my heart's safety, because an open heart proved to lead to broken lives. Climbing through the large masses of rubble, with spirals of clumpy charcoal and fragments of sharp glass sticking out in all directions, all my mind processed was that my heart should have been more sensible. _

_ Deep in my thoughts, I did not realize that the air was becoming thick with a substance I could not place. I also did not notice the sharp ice points of rocks piercing my numb arms. But when your mind was on overdrive, and your heart felt like it was ripped out of your chest, these things did not affect you._

_ And physical pain is no comparison to the mental grief and pain that a person betrayed feels._

My eyes fluttered open, as if my body, even after two painstakingly difficult years, did not accept the events of that night. I was painfully aware of the aching in my already broken heart. To drown my heart's sorrows would have been ideal, but it would not change anything.

Sundays, like sharp, cruel, pointed knives, made my heart beat erratically and my stomach churn in worry and anticipation. Tomorrow was the beginning of another week. Another week of holding my head up high, ignoring the accusing looks of my peers, and encasing my heart in a body of steel.

The prospect of it was bad enough, but my pessimism allows my mind to display gory scenarios of another torturous week at random moments. Life is hard, but life with inner turmoil and emotional baggage the size of the New York skyline is unbearable.

So when Ella and Nudge came into my safe haven and told me today they were going to relax me and make me gorgeous, I desperately hoped that it was all a sick twisted dream.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Running. Walking. Jumping. Feeding a cannibal. Eating fish poop. Sneezing feathers. All activities more joyous than hiding from my "saviors."

Too bad they are holding your phone with their fingers hovering over the call button. Calling Fang, that was a low blow. So, I was forced into my bedroom in front of my mirror, with magazines strewn across the room, and clothes pouring out of my barely closing closet, and makeup items anywhere and everywhere.

"You should really wear eye shadow. It brings outs the gold flecks in your eyes. Red is so your color. I don't get why you have to dress like that. Ever consider wearing a dress? You totally have the legs for it! Why is there no pink in your closet? You should really wear makeup, I mean chap stick does NOT count. I love that jacket, can I borrow it? HEY WHERE IS THE BIKINI I BOUGHT YOU? Do you even own a skirt? Why do you own so many pairs of converse? WE ARE GETTING YOU SOME HIGH HEELS! OMG! Stop squirming or I'm going to poke you in the eye! I need to take you shopping. At least you wear flats every once in a while. This is so much fun! Max! This is like perfect for you. You should soo wear it to school tomorrow! Mhm…" Nudge protested loudly, but I never loosened my grip, despite Ella's pleads.

Several hours later, I was standing in front of my mirror, with an unknown face peering at me curiously. It was like the person I could have been was watching me. But I know that the person in the mirror would never be me. And I never wanted it to be. She was a flowing white dress that stopped above the knee. Patterns of blue were scattered throughout the dress. Her feet were adorned with white high heels that made her legs look longer than a super models. Her hair was braided intricately, and was flowing down the right side of her face. Her eyes popped out at you, and her creamy face looked almost unreal. But she was not me. And the stranger in front of me was a dream, an unrealistic perfect dream.

Shaking my head, I changed into shorts and a tee shirt and washed off the majority of my make-up. Since Nudge and Ella turned 11, I had taken to keeping makeup remover in my bathroom for unfortunate instances such as today.

I wandered into my bed room, undoing my braid as I walked, leaving my normally straight hair cascading in waves across my face. Sighing, I plopped onto my bed, resigned to stare up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers in the world.

I noticed a picture of Fang and me from last year, and in anger I threw it across the room. I gritted my teeth, trying to calm myself down futily.

I was lost deep in thoughts, full of what ifs and how comes. So I was truly surprised when I noticed Fang bursting into my room. I abruptly stood, glaring at him, focusing all my rage on him. It was despicable. He just stood there and smiled like an idiot.

Then, with power I didn't know he had, he came over in two long strides and pulled me into a fierce embrace. I struggled to get out, but his lips covered mine, and all sense was lost. It was short and passionate and incredibly stupid at the same time. I didn't know if I should punch him or kiss him again.

Then, he tilted my chin up slightly, so I was forced to look into his mesmerizing midnight eyes and said with a conviction utterly serious, "I love you."

He LOVED me! That bastard just told me he loved me after he was kissing my mortal enemy! What the hell is that about? DO I love him? Wait of course I Don't! He is an asshole. Should I forgive him? No. Maximum Ride is not that STUPID. Suddenly, an unperturbed emotion boiled with in me.

My hand snapped forward on its own accord and I heard a satisfying snap.

With a lurch, Fang fell backwards onto my bedroom floor. His eyes were shut and a large bruise was forming on the corner of his forehead.

**(I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE BUT I WILL BE NICE. YOU CAN THANK ME BY REVIEWING. SORRY FOR ALL THE SWEARING)**

I just knocked Fang unconscious. I just knocked my ex-best friend out. I paced around my room several times before I called for professional help. "Ella! Nudge! I have an unconscious Fang in my room and I need you to help me!"

Almost immediately, they tumbled into the room, their eyes widening. In hushed voices, they talked quietly, then smiled wickedly. "We will transport him to his room if you tell us why he's knocked out."

I groaned. "He kissed me and told me he loves me so I punched him."

I said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Too bad it was anything but.

Nudge snickered and grabbed one of Fang's arms. "No use waking him up. I don't want to deal with a cranky Fang."

Sighing, I marveled at Nudge as she tossed Fang to Ella who was waiting on Fang's balcony. When they were gone, I put my head in my hands and wished this wasn't so complicated. I remember in freshman year, when I loved Fang. Those feelings faded away, but I couldn't help but feel that jolt of electricity that sparks whenever we kiss. It doesn't matter though. When you betray my trust, forgiving you is not an option, because sometimes love is not enough.

**REVIEW! I didn't answer any reviews from last chapter because I was lazy, but know that I love you all! **

**I have to go back to school in a week so chapters are going to be less frequent. (It's my fault that I decided to take all honors classes and do French instead of something easy like Cooking or Art)**

**I hope you guys don't die,**

**Vampirepoptartz333**


End file.
